Das Opfer
by Turmwache
Summary: Ich bringe dir ein Opfer. Ich gebe dir mein Leben. Spielt während New Moon. Ein alternativer Verlauf, der auf Bellas Geburtstagsparty ansetzt.
1. Der Irrtum

Für alle, die die Geschichte schonmal lasen, bevor das dritte Kapitel existierte = Die gute Nachricht: Es ist keine chara-death story. Bella ist wieder da! Die schlechte Nachricht: Sie ist kein Mensch. Und erstmal kein reiner Vampir.

.

.

Anmerkung des Autors: Nichts für schwache Nerven; Einstufung M, wegen der Schilderungen im 1. Kapitel. Spielt während Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde. Schließt an die Stelle an, als Bella das Geschenkpäckchen öffnet, und sich in den Finger schneidet. Entstehungsdatum: 14.3.09. AU.

.

.

Das Opfer

.

.

Kapitel 1 - Der Irrtum

.

.

Ich starrte auf das Blut an meinem Finger, Edwards gellenden Schrei im Ohr.

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich nur noch Schmerz: Edwards Hände warfen mich unsanft fort, seine Finger, hart wie Steine, in meine Seiten gekrallt. Mein Fuß verfing sich an etwas Festem, vielleicht der Tischkante, und als mich der Schwung weitertrug, riss es schmerzhaft an meinem Knöchel. Eventuell hatte auch Edward den Tisch weggestoßen. Es ging alles so schnell!

Ich hatte Angst.

Alle hinter Edward erstarrten. Edward selbst kauerte bereits vor mir, zum Sprung bereit. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, um mir klar zu werden, dass er Jasper abwehrte. Adrenalin durchströmte meinen Körper, leicht verspätet, doch machtvoll. Es ließ mich die Dinge klarer sehen. Schrecklich klar. Edward sollte sich nie mehr zwischen mir und seinem Bruder entscheiden müssen. Ich stürzte vollends nieder, der Schwung haute mich um. Meine Knie stießen auf den Boden. Ich sackte vornüber, nicht fähig, den Impuls vorher auszugleichen. Ich war schwach. Etwas schmerzhaft Scharfes lag am Boden, und ich langte genau hinein. In diesem Moment warf sich Jasper donnernd gegen seinen Bruder.

"Edward."

Esme schaute mich für Sekundenbruchteile an, als hätte ich laut gesprochen. Vielleicht hatte ich das auch.

Es musste das Adrenalin sein, das mich diese kleinen Dinge wahrnehmen ließ.

Mühsam kämpfte ich mich auf die Knie hoch. Jasper starrte mich aus pechschwarzen Augen gierig an. Während ich zurückstarrte, und der Plan in mir reifte, leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Schnaufend stand ich auf, hielt mich geduckt hinter Edward. Der achtete nur auf Jasper.

Carlisle schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ahnte er, an was ich dachte. Doch er rührte sich nicht.

Emmett näherte sich seinem Bruder von hinten, die Arme weit ausgebreitet.

Ich musste jetzt handeln.

Jasper "gab" mir eine einzigartige Chance.

Ich _wollte_ zu dieser Familie gehören.

Edward bewachte Jasper, wo dieser an der Tischkante lauerte; am umgeworfenen Tisch... über den Jasper ohne zu blinzeln hätte springen können, wäre er mit dem Verstand dabei - Mir kam nicht der Gedanke, dass ich etwas übersah.

Ich trat den einen Schritt vor, den es brauchte, dass Jasper mich an Edward vorbei erreichen konnte.

Es war mein Glück, dass ich Edward überraschte. Er knurrte lauter als Jasper, der mich am Handgelenk erwischte: Ich hatte dem blonden Vampir unbewusst den Arm entgegengestreckt.

Als wäre ich ein Handtuch, zog mich Jasper am Arm über den Tisch.

Mein Verstand arbeitete immer eine Sekunde langsamer, als meine Augen einzelne Dinge wahrnahmen. In kaleidoskopartigen Bildern blitzte stets ein neues Detail in meinem Kopf auf:

_Jaspers Brust, um die Emmett seine Arme geschlungen hatte. _

Zu spät! schrie etwas in mir. Im nächsten Moment wurde mein Kopf offenbar in Edwards Richtung weiter gewirbelt.

_Edwards weit aufgerissene goldene Augen. _

Er starrte voller Schrecken auf etwas an meinem Hals, das ich nicht wahrnahm.

Im nächsten Moment setzte ein Brennen in meinem Nacken ein, und ich spürte Jaspers Atem am Hals. Er hielt mich immer noch nur mit einer Hand am Handgelenk, und mit dem Mund, wo er mich mit seinen Zähnen zu fassen bekommen hatte. Seine rechte Hand hielt Emmett eisern fest. Esme keuchte entsetzt.

Rosalie starrte fast verwundert auf das Blut an meinem Hals, aber sie sah weder entsetzt aus, noch zornig.

Edward schon.

Beides.

Edward fauchte und riss mich vorne an meiner Kleidung zu sich.

Von ganz nah hörte ich ein reißendes Geräusch, und ich begriff, dass die Nähte an meinen Ärmeln den Zug nicht aushielten. Einzelne Nähte rissen, auch wenn das Hemd erhalten blieb. Löcher entstanden.

Der blonde Vampir bei mir riss ein letztes mal heftig an meinem Arm, und mein Körper wirbelte herum. Er bekam mich um die Brust zu fassen. Edward hatte nachgegeben, um mich nicht zu verletzen.

Jasper versenkte seine Zähne an einer neuen Stelle an meinem Hals. Vorne. Wo das Blut in der Vene direkt unter der Haut floss. Er hielt mich nah an sich, und ich sah seine Augen sich weiten vor... Euphorie. Ekstase. Der Rhythmus meines Herzens kam aus dem Takt; und schließlich spürte ich mein Herz vier mal so schnell loslegen. Mir wurde fast schlecht von dem Hämmern. Jasper musste es wie Musik vorkommen.

Emmetts große Hand kam von der Seite, er versuchte, mit den Fingern zwischen meinen Hals und Jaspers Zähne zu kommen.

War er verrückt?

Verstanden sie nicht, _wie _sehr ich zu ihnen gehören wollte?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft ich gebissen werden musste, damit ich zum Vampir wurde.

Edward sprach darüber nicht. Jetzt blieb mir keine Zeit mehr, nachzudenken. Mein Herz geriet erneut aus dem Takt. Weitere schmerzhafte Druckstellen entstanden auf meinem Körper: Unter Jaspers Hand und Arm, die er fester um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte.

Er brach mir mindestens zwei Rippen. Ich hörte das Knacken. Jeder Atemzug von nun an tat weh.

Vor meinen Augen breiteten sich schwarze Flecken aus. Edward, das sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wo die Schwärze mir noch nicht die Sicht nahm, trat anstatt auf seinen Bruder wütend auf den verschmierten Tisch ein. Der brach entzwei.

Emmett ließ Jaspers Hand fahren.

Mein Herz schlug noch, aber mit Aussetzern. Hörten sie etwas aus mir, das ich nicht hören konnte? Hoffentlich würde ich bald so sein wie sie. Wer außer mir sollte denn Edward trösten? Wer außer mir _konnte?_

Ich wusste nur, dass ich ohne Edward nicht länger fähig war zu leben.

Ich schloss die Augen, und atmete gegen den Schmerz ein. Als meine Lider aufflatterten, waren die schwarzen Flecken zu kleinen dunklen Punkten geworden, an denen ich vorbeischauen konnte.

Jasper hielt mich weiter an die Brust gedrückt wie einen Teddybären. Seine rechte Hand liebkoste beinahe meinen Hals, während er langsam saugte. Ich verstand, dass er die Venen abklopfte mit seinen Fingern. Er befühlte, wo eine Blutbahn entlanglief, und staute mit den Fingern den Blutfluss.

Erneut biss er zu. Auch diese dritte Bissstelle brannte schmerzhafter als Feuer. Aber noch hatte es sich nicht ausgebreitet. Vielleicht hielt Jasper das Gift zurück? Mit seinen Fingern? Machte man das so?

Ich erinnerte mich ganz undeutlich, dass damals mit James die Schmerzen schneller meinen Arm hinaufkrochen. Und James hatte mich nur einmal gebissen, in die Hand.

Ich starrte an meinem Körper hinab, so gut ich konnte, denn Jasper ließ mir kaum Freiraum meinen Kopf zu drehen.

An meinen Armen und meinem Hals fühlte ich heißes Blut entlanglaufen. Es verklebte meine Haare.

Nun schleifte mich Edwards Bruder an Esme, Carlisle und Emmett vorbei zur Treppe. Als ich einen Blick in die Gesichter um mich herum erhaschte, wurde mir klar, warum keiner mehr Jasper aufhielt: Er hatte sie in einem Gefühlsnetz aus Trostlosigkeit und Lethargie gefangen... das tat mir fast mehr weh, als seine harten Hände. So sollte es nicht laufen... Seine Familie sollte nicht... er sollte nicht gegen _sie _kämpfen.

Nur mich am Leben lassen, im letzten Moment.

Von der Treppe aus erhielt ich einen letzten Blick zurück, als Jaspers Zähne meinen Hals losließen. Mein Kopf wirbelte herum. Die anderen standen da wie Statuen. Edward stand ganz hinten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Körper zuckte. Wahrscheinlich, weil es für ihn fast nicht mehr ertragbar war... weil es anders nicht ertragbar war für ihn.

Was tat ich _ihm _an?

Was tat ich ihnen an?

Entgegen meiner Erwartung schleifte mich Jasper nicht die Treppe hoch. Er ließ sich auf den unteren Stufen nieder, und hielt mich mit den Beinen wie in einem Schraubstock. Als ob ich jetzt noch weglaufen könn... als ob ich je vor ihnen weggelaufen war.

Mit dem Mund nahm er das Blut auf, das an meinem Hals klebte. Ich fühlte seine blutwarme Zunge über die Bisswunden streichen. Und als er mich in seinen Armen zurechtrückte, fühlte ich den letzten Schlag meines Herzens unter seiner zudrückenden Hand. Und dann war da nichts mehr.

Schwärze.

Und in der Dunkelheit ein Bild.

Vor meinen Augen in der Dunkelheit schwebte einzig Alice Gesicht. Sie musste sich an die Treppe zurückgezogen haben. So entsetzt sah sie aus, so schmerzhaft verzogen ihr schmales Gesicht, dass sie unmöglich eine glückliche Zukunft für mich gesehen hatte.

Das war der Moment, in dem meine Hoffnung zersprang.

.

.

ENDE

.

.

Hi, *seufz*. Hoffentlich hält niemand Jasper für böse. Er _ist_ gefährlich. Alle Vampire sind es (versucht Edward nicht oft genug, Bella das klar zu machen?). Es folgt Teil II, am 27.3.09 vollendet. Der Ursprüngliche Titel war "Auf das Ende hinzu", als es noch kein Happy End gab. Der nächste Titel lautete "Das Opferlamm", wobei ich an Bella dachte. *seufz* Sorry. Jetzt bleibts, wie es ist. Ende.


	2. Auf das Ende hinzu

Auch eine traurige Geschichte. Jetzt aus einem ganz allgemeinen Blickwinkel.

.

.

Kapitel 2 - Auf das Ende hinzu

.

.

Das weiße Haus war so still wie eine Gruft, außen ebenso wie innen. Jasper saß nach wie vor an der Treppe, das Mädchen im Arm. Ihre Augen starrten blicklos. Alice auf der untersten Stufe zog eine Grimasse, dann löste sie sich aus der Starre. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen schien sie nicht weiter entsetzt. Vielleicht, weil sich ihr die Zukunft ein bisschen früher offenbart hatte, und sie nicht überrascht wurde. Sie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, was geschehen _war_.

Jasper blickte aus leeren Augen auf Alice herab. Sie erhob sich grazil, und zog den Körper aus seinen Armen. Er ließ es geschehen, wandte nicht einmal die Augen von Alice ab. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, und griff seine Hand.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?" Alice sprach besänftigend. "Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dir die Hand reichte. Sie wollte es."

"Sie wollte sterben?" Jaspers Stimme war zu matt, um ungläubig zu klingen.

"Das wohl nicht. Sie wollte eine von uns werden." Alice flüsterte es, den Kopf so an die Schulter von Jasper gelehnt, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

Es schien zu helfen. Er streckte die Beine und stand auf, wobei Alice ihn mitzog. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er aufstehen würde, und war einen Tick schneller. Jetzt zog sie ihn zu Carlisle.

"Bitte. Sei nicht böse.", murmelte sie.

Carlisle löste sich aus seiner starren Haltung.

"Bin ich nicht. Allerdings müssen wir jetzt umziehen."

Emmett nickte, er schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein. Morgen würde nichts mehr im Haus darauf hindeuten, dass sie hier lebten. Rosalie schnappte sich den leblosen Körper Bellas.

Als Jasper Edward im zweiten Stock zu packen half, sah er vor dem Fenster eine Rauchsäule, die schnell vom Wind zerfasert wurde.

"Keine Sorge.", meinte Emmett, und es klang ganz so, als würde er sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen. "In fünfzig Jahren weiß hier keiner mehr genau, was passiert ist. Wir kommen einfach später wieder."

Jasper starrte schweigend in die Dunkelheit hinaus, und nickte. Alice zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Morgen früh lasse ich es dich vergessen.", sprach sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Sie schauten sich einen langen Augenblick in die Augen.

"Und das heute, das war ein Unfall. Bella entschied ganz spontan, sonst hätte ich eingegriffen. Wenn sie das geplant hätte, wäre es anders abgelaufen. Es ist nicht deine Schul.."

Edward unterbrach sie, mit leerem Blick.

"Es war ein Unfall, Jasper, nur ein Unfall. Dich trifft keine Schuld." Sein Gesicht zuckte, als er die Wörter sprach. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seit dem Vorfall redete. Sein verkniffener Mund wies darauf hin, dass er etwas zurückhielt. Alice runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor sie sich ganz auf Jasper konzentrierte.

"Morgen früh lasse ich es dich vergessen, das verspreche ich dir." Und ihr Blick richtete sich auf etwas in der Zukunft, das sie beide ablenkte.

Edward packte schweigend fertig. Von den anderen unbemerkt steckte er sich Geld und ein Handy in die Hosentasche. Dann ging er nach unten, und half Carlisle mit dem Klavier. Für heute würde er noch so tun, als würde sich nichts verändern. Nur noch heute.

Um Alice und Jaspers Willen durfte er seinen Entschluss erst morgen fassen.

_Einen _schönen Familienabend - zumindest einen unbelasteten - war er ihnen noch schuldig. Um Esmes Willen. Für Carlisle. Seine Finger strichen ein letztes mal über die Tasten, bevor er das Piano an seiner Seite anhob. Carlisle an der anderen Seite starrte ihn fragend an, und Edward gab sich Mühe, seinen Vater nicht zu hören. Würde er jetzt über dessen still gestellte Frage nachdenken, würde er unweigerlich auch darüber nachdenken, was er morgen zu tun gedachte. Wohin er fliegen wollte.

Um was er bitten wollte.

.

.

ENDE


	3. Seelen sterben nicht, weißt du?

Hier nehme ich mir die Freiheit, Bella eine Gabe zu geben. Geschrieben aus einem allgemeinen Blickwinkel. Entstehungsdatum: 11.4.09.

.

.

Kapitel 3 - Seelen sterben nicht, weißt du?

.

.

Carlisle nahm es wahr, als er in dieser Nacht durch die Haustür schritt. Ein Windhauch blies ihm ins Gesicht, kühl und stark. Während er auf der schmalen Veranda um das Haus herumlief - in den Armen den letzten Stapel Bücher aus seinem Büro - sah er sich um.

Das Gras blieb unbewegt. Still hingen die Zweige der Hemlocktannen herab. Und doch - obwohl er gerade um die Ecke zur Garage gebogen war, blies ihm der Wind nach wie vor von vorne ins Gesicht. Er hörte den Fluss plätschern, nicht lauter oder leiser als sonst. Wäre es ihm möglich, hätte er jetzt eine Gänsehaut an den Armen.

"Edward?", dachte er so eindringlich wie möglich. "Ist außer uns noch jemand hier?"

Er packte die Bücher in den Mercedes und lauschte. Sein Sohn Edward befand sich als einziger noch im Haus. Er ging sicher, dass sie nichts übersehen hatten.

Edward antwortete nicht.

**

Jasper spürte es, als er Carlisle in die Garage kommen sah. Der Doktor verstaute einige Bücher in seinem schwarzen Wagen, schien jedoch mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein: Seine Kopfhaltung ließ darauf schließen, dass er lauschte. Jasper streckte seine unsichtbaren Fühler aus, um die Stimmung Carlisles zu erforschen. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er erschrocken auf, und stieg hastig aus dem Cabrio, wo er gewartet hatte. Es war ihm, als wären _zwei _Personen dort, wo Carlisle stand! Angestrengt starrte der Vampir zu Carlisle, konnte jedoch niemanden außer dem Doktor sehen.

**

Carlisle blickte auf. Er entdeckte Jasper, der aufgebracht zu ihm schaute. Er schaffte fast so was wie ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht; hoffentlich würde es Jasper beruhigen.

**

Esme löste sich von Alice, Rosalie und Emmett, die vor dem Haus beim Jeep standen, und das Klavier darin festschnürten.

Sie betrat die Garage und sah sich um, wo der Rest ihrer Familie wartete. Carlisle nickte ihr zu. Jasper warf einen Blick zu Carlisle und musterte dann sie. Esme war so froh, dass er nicht weggelaufen war. Anscheinend hatte Alice die richtigen Worte für ihn gefunden. Der Junge würde seine Familie brauchen, jetzt mehr denn je. Jasper setzte sich stumm ans Steuer des Cabrios, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. Es wurde Zeit, dass Edward aus dem Haus kam. Nur er konnte schnell genug reagieren, falls Jasper plötzlich beschloss, dass es zuviel für ihn war. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um den empathischen Vampir.

Von draußen rief Rosalie, dass sie fertig seien. Carlisle nickte ihr zu und stieg in seinen Wagen. Leise huschte Esme auf die Beifahrerseite des Mercedes und glitt hinein.

Esme fiel nichts auf.

Carlisle steuerte den Wagen zum Wald, wo die Grundstückseinfahrt mündete, und hielt an.

**

Edward schloss die Haustüre hinter sich. Das große Haus war leergeräumt. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht strich er einmal um das Gebäude. Seine Augen brannten, doch er hatte keine Tränen. Den Aschehaufen hinter dem Haus ignorierte er. Ebenso alles andere, das versuchte, zu ihm durchzudringen.

**

Rosalie bemerkte es gar nicht. Sie saß startklar im silbernen Volvo, den sie vor der Haustür geparkt hatte, und stellte Rückspiegel und Seitenspiegel auf sich ein.

**

Emmett spürte es zum ersten Mal, als er in seinem Jeep saß, und den Zündschlüssel herumdrehte: Der Motor sprang an, und dann.. wie von Zauberhand drehte sich der Schlüssel zurück. Er hätte an eine Fehlfunktion geglaubt, wenn er nicht zufällig genau da auf den Schlüssel geschaut hätte.

Auf dem Fahrersitz des Vanquish blickte Alice auf, als sie Emmetts Stutzen im Auto nebenan bemerkte. Bei ihr fing es an, indem sie jemand lachen hörte. Ganz entfernt, und doch so, als säße eben noch jemand neben Emmett. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Edward stieg in das Auto rechts vor ihnen, den Cabrio, auf die Beifahrerseite, und durchwühlte die Musikablage dort. Er schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Alice zuckte die Schultern. Wäre noch jemand hier, ob unsichtbar oder nicht, hätte Edward dessen Gedanken gehört.

Emmett schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss zu kommen. Er startete den Motor, blickte etwas länger als nötig auf den Schlüssel, und als der Motor nicht erstarb, fuhr er eine Schleife durch den Garten, wich Alice im Vanquish und Jasper im Cabrio aus, und setzte sich direkt hinter Carlisles Mercedes, wo er parkte. Als er das Fenster runterließ, und den Kopf hervorstreckte, funkelte das Sternenlicht in seinen Augen.

Carlisle im ersten Wagen drückte Esmes Hand, und sagte in normaler Lautstärke: "Es kann los gehen."

Sie würden Richtung Alaska fahren.

Emmett sollte es recht sein. Sie würden schnell fahren und morgen bis fünf Uhr bei der Denali-Familie ankommen. So konnte er einen Rest der Nacht mit Rosalie verbringen. Er war in Stimmung gekommen, als er hörte, was Alice Jasper für morgen versprach.

Die Kolonne fuhr an, und bald hatten sie Geschwindigkeit.

**

Edward bemerkte es als Letzter. Leiser als ein Windhauch flüsterte es an seinem Ohr:

"Tu es nicht."

Edward blickte zu Jasper, der den Cabrio konzentriert und geschickt in die Kurven lenkte.

"Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ich?", fragte der. "Nein. Hätte ich?"

"Nein", wiegelte Edward ab. "Schon in Ordnung."

In dem Moment wackelte das Klavier hinten im Jeep, und Alice Stimme drang mahnend durch das offene Fenster an Emmetts Ohr.

"Fahr menschlicher. Du weißt, dass Edward an dem Klavier hängt."

"Jaja, Schwesterherz.", brummelte Emmett. Doch er fuhr tatsächlich ein wenig vorsichtiger.

Jasper fuhr im Auto vor Alice, hinter Emmett. Er hatte den Wortwechsel mitverfolgt, und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward. Der sah nicht aus, als ob er noch an irgendwas hängen würde. Seine Gefühlslage war, gelinde gesagt, ärmlich. Er füllte das Auto mit Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ab und zu ließ Jasper ihm eine Welle von Frohsinn zukommen, doch genausogut hätte er einen Tennisball gegen die Wand schlagen können: Die ausgesandten positiven Gefühle prallten von Edward ab. Er wollte sie nicht empfangen.

Der einzige Grund, warum Jasper mit dem Miesepeter fuhr, war die Vernunft. Edward würde Jasper warnen, wenn der auffällige Cabrio einem Polizisten oder sonst aufmerksamen Menschen auffiel. Und Jasper war ein guter Autofahrer. Edward dagegen - seine Familie war sich sehr einig in diesem Punkt - sollte gegenwärtig nicht an ein Steuer. Er hatte nicht einmal aufbegehrt, als Esme ihn bat, Jasper fahren zu lassen.

Edward hatte das Handy im Schoß liegen. Sollte der Abstand zwischen ihren Autos größer werden als sie einander hören konnten, würden sie darüber Verbindung halten. Esme im ersten Auto hatte das zweite Handy. Die restlichen Telefone waren pro Wagen aufgeteilt.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Auffahrt, ohne das Edward eine Warnung aussprechen musste. Weit und breit kein anderes Auto, geschweige denn eine Geschwindigkeitsmessung. Carlisle bog um die Ecke und gab Gas.

Und da stand sie. Mitten auf der Straße. Blass und mit Augenringen. Aber eindeutig _sie_.

** Bellas Blickwinkel **

Das Gift hielt mich am Leben. Ich, Bella, spürte es genau, auch wenn ich keinen Körper mehr hatte. Der war verbrannt. Aber in gewisser Weise war da etwas um mich herum, das ich nicht anders beschreiben konnte, als mit "Körper". Vielleicht eine Art Phantomkörper. Als Mensch hatte ich einmal einen Bericht über Phantomschmerzen gelesen.

Und diesen Körper konnte ich bewegen!

Und da ich sehr leicht war, konnte ich mit dem Wind fliegen.

Ich ließ mir meine ersten Momente nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Es war unglaublich! Erst spürte ich warmen Dampf unter mir, und plötzlich merkte ich, dass er mich wegtrug. Ich hatte schlagartig die Augen geöffnet, und Rosalie einige Meter unter mir erkannt. Sie stand an einem kleinen Feuer. In dem Moment verstand ich. Mein Körper lag vor ihr. Ich sah nicht so genau hin. Das wollte ich nicht sehen. Aber _ich_, hier oben, musste was tun. Meine Arme ließen sich bewegen, und als ich mir sicher war, auch Füße zu haben, ruderte ich mit allem, was ich hatte. Ich kämpfte mich gegen die warme Luft nach unten, auf die Flammen zu. Ich schaffte es nicht, abwärts zu schwimmen, doch kam ich an den Rand des warmen Luftstroms. Dort stürzte ich nicht etwa ab, sondern trieb sachte, als wäre ich der Wind, über das Haus. Und endlich erfasste mich angemessene Panik, die mich in die Gegenwart riss. Ich würde hier wegfliegen, ohne dass mich jemand sah! Zeit spielte für _mich _keine große Rolle mehr, aber etwas in mir sagte mir instinktiv, dass es einen anderen Jemand dort unten gab, für den ab jetzt jede Sekunde zählte. Und seine Sekunden waren gezählt.

Meinen Körper zu einer Kugel formend, hoffte ich, etwas mehr Gewicht aufzubringen. Was war denn mit meinem Körper? Ups. Der war... tot. Okay. Aber _ich_ existierte. *Ich* bestand aus mehr als nur einem Körper. Ich hatte eine Seele, und offenbar konnte die nicht verbrennen.

Edward würde das nicht leugnen können, wenn er mich sah. Ich musste dringend dafür sorgen, _dass _er mich sah!

Und bei diesem Gedanken geschah es. Mein Körper versteifte, mir wurde warm, richtig heiß, und ich wurde undurchlässiger. Ich fiel. Meine Sicht verbesserte sich noch während dem Fallen.

Plötzlich schimmerte jeder einzelne Grashalm, die Insekten in den Tannen konnte ich sehen, die Bahnen, die ein Käfer in die Borke der Stämme gefressen hatten. Alles! Sogar das Licht selbst schien zu schimmern, wo es durch die Luft strömte.

Und dann kam ich unten an. Automatisch federte ich auf den Füßen ab, und stand. Hätte man mich vor meinem Tod befragt, ich hätte nicht "Ballerina" angegeben, als das, was ich im nächsten Leben sein würde. Aber als ich mich nun bewegte, hatte das eindeutig etwas Anmutiges, etwas Federndes.

Hinter mir quietschte die Türe. Nun, eigentlich tat sie das nicht, sie gab bis jetzt für meine Ohren gar kein Geräusch ab. Also mussten auch meine anderen Sinne geschärft worden sein. Ich wandte mich um, und sah mich Carlisle gegenüber.

Er trug Bücher in der Hand. Sie wollten also gehen?

"Hi.", rief ich ihm zu, allerdings ohne eine Reaktion bei ihm auszulösen. Ich lief ein paar Schritte näher, und registrierte beiläufig, dass ich mich mit dem Wind bewegte. Eine weitere Fähigkeit? Supersinne also, und den Wind als Freund.

Eilig folgte ich Carlisle, der weiterlief, und versuchte den Wind so zu formen, dass er Carlisle zum Stehenbleiben bewegte. Doch der blonde Vampir war stark, er lief durch die steife Brise, als wäre es Luft aus einem Zimmerventilator.

Jetzt hielt er inne, und sah sich um. Er sah aus, als stünde er kurz davor mich zu bemerken.

War es möglich, dass ich noch so roch, wie ein Mensch roch? Zumindest ansatzweise vielleicht. Das brachte mich auf die Idee, mich gleich Edward zu zeigen: Für ihn roch mein Blut um so vieles stärker. Wenn Carlisle mich bemerkte, musste Edward das erst recht schaffen!

Ich trat an Carlisles Seite in die Garage und sah mich um. Kein Edward hier. Hatte ich was verpasst, während ich... nicht anwesend gewesen war? War Edward gegangen? Nein, das hätte Esme nicht zugelassen. Jasper sprang plötzlich aus dem nächsten Auto. Er sah blass aus, blasser als er für meine Menschenaugen gewirkt hatte, und er war vernarbt. Außerdem wiesen seine Augen eine Spur Rot auf.

Ich blickte mich um, und sah Esme zu uns gewandt. Hinter ihr machten Rosalie, Alice und Emmett den Jeep startklar. Sie wollten alle so schnell wie möglich aus der Gegend. Edward war nicht bei ihnen. Ich lauschte, und hörte leise Schritte im Haus. Sie schienen ziellos mal nach links, dann nach rechts zu gehen. Suchte er etwas? Ich drehte mich zu Carlisle, die Stirn gerunzelt. Er sah mich nicht. Keiner von ihnen sah mich. Ich beobachtete einen langen Augenblick, wie die Sorge in Esmes Gesicht wuchs, während sie Jasper anschaute. Jetzt ging eine Haustüre: Edward trat heraus. Ich hörte ihn um das Haus herumlaufen.

Eilig rannte ich zu ihm, und wehte Wind in sein Gesicht. Falls möglich, lief er noch leichter hindurch als Carlisle. Das brachte nichts.

Ich schaute an mir herunter. Mit meinem Geist schuf ich mir ein Bildnis, das aussah, wie ich es getan hatte, bevor der heutige Abend aus dem Ruder lief. Mein Körper, wie ich ihn kannte, allerdings völlig ohne Narben. Nicht mal eine Schnittwunde am Finger! Und kein Blut mehr. Nichts, das Edward riechen konnte.

Ich musste nachdenken. Vielleicht konnte ich von jemandem, der sich wenig tiefschürfende Gedanken über möglich und nicht-möglich machte, gesehen werden! Emmett. Ich sprintete zurück, und glitt mit leichtem Unbehagen durch die geschlossene Beifahrertüre des Jeeps. Emmett drehte in diesem Moment den Schlüssel herum. Ich dachte nicht lange nach, sondern ahmte seine Handbewegung nach, und ließ den Autoschlüssel in die ursprüngliche Position zurückschnappen. Zu meiner - und auch Emmetts - Überraschung funktionierte es. Vielleicht hatte ich jetzt meine Lösung: Nicht nachdenken, sondern handeln. Erleichtert blickte ich auf, und sah in Emmetts maßlos verdattertes Gesicht. Ich lachte herzlich auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Alice uns den Kopf zuwandte.

"Alice?", fragte ich leise. Sie verengte die Augen, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Mir wurde wieder heiß. Das war nicht wie früher, wenn ich errötete. Es war intensiver, fast schmerzhaft. Irgendwas ging in mir vor.

Ich stürzte aus dem Auto, und stellte mich mitten auf die Wiese. "Bitte, Herrgott, lass sie mich sehen", flehte ich, die Hände an die Brust gedrückt. Niemand achtete auf mich. Langsam wurde ich wirklich ängstlich. Mir war klar, wenn sie gingen, hatte ich niemanden mehr hier. Zumindest niemand, der in Kontakt mit dem Übernatürlichen stand. Ich würde ihnen folgen.

Emmett rollte mit dem Jeep vor, und fuhr um mich herum. Tat er das, weil er mich spürte, oder... nein, er wendete nur im Garten. Jetzt zog er an den anderen Autos vorbei, und parkte hinter Carlisle. Hoffentlich fuhr er ein bisschen vorsichtig.

Rosalie folgte im Volvo. Ich probierte nicht einmal, ob sie mich sehen konnte. Ihr lag nichts an mir.

Jetzt setzten sich alle Autos in Bewegung. Ich ging im Geiste durch, wie der Weg durch den Wald verlief, und sprintete los. Kurz vor den ersten Bäumen ließ ich den Wind unter mich fahren, und flog mit ihm zwischen den Stämmen hoch. Mein Ziel war die Straße, wo ich ein paar Minuten vor den Vampiren ankommen sollte. Die Hitze in mir wurde stärker, und ich war dankbar, dass ich nicht gerade jetzt einen schweren Körper besaß. Noch hatte ich nicht herausgefunden, warum ich abgestürzt war, als ich das Haus überquert hatte. Nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar dafür war. Aber im Moment besaß ich die hundertprozentige Sicherheit, dass ich den Wind so formen konnte, dass er mich wieder auf den Erdboden zurückbrachte.

Dicht über den Baumkronen flog ich dahin. Die schmale Schneise, die die Straße bedeutete, hätte ich fast übersehen. Ich ließ mich über die Straße wehen, und wechselte die Windrichtung. Ganz langsam reduzierte ich die Windstärke. So trieb ich an die fünfzig Meter zurück, und ließ mich sinken. Bei dem Cabrio machte ich halt, und rief, über Edward schwebend, aus vollem Hals: "Tu es nicht!"

Ich sah etwas Regung in Edwards Gesicht kommen. Hatte er meine Stimme erkannt? Er neigte den Kopf zu Jasper und fragte: "Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ich?", fragte der. "Nein. Hätte ich?"

"Nein", wiegelte Edward ab. "Schon in Ordnung."

Ich lauschte aufgeregt, und voller Freude. Ich konnte mit ihnen Interagieren. Ich fasste etwas zu fest in den Wind, und brachte den Jeep fast von der Straße. Das Klavier fing innen bedrohlich an zu wackeln. Alice schaltete sich ein, vielleicht hatte sie eine Vision gesehen, in der das Klavier aus dem Wagen hervorstieß.

"Fahr menschlicher.", murmelte sie, und ich nahm an, dass sie Emmett meinte. "Du weißt, dass Edward an dem Klavier hängt."

"Jaja, Schwesterherz.", antwortete ihr Emmett, und seine Bremslichter leuchteten auf.

Jasper blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward, und ich folgte seinem Blick.

Was ich sah, zerriss beinahe mein Herz. Edward. So traurig. So verlassen. Einsam inmitten seiner Familie. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung, als ich dem Wind erlaubte, mich mitzunehmen. Höher, bis zu den Baumkronen. Ich hatte den Anblick nicht ertragen, und die Kontrolle über den Wind fast verloren. Ich ließ ihn gewähren.

Binnen Sekunden war ich erneut an der Straße angelangt. Diesmal landete ich sofort.

Ich ließ Edwards Gesicht Revue passieren. Wie er mich heute verteidigt hatte. Wie er in den vergangenen Nächten bei mir im Zimmer war. Sein Gesicht, als er mich zum Baseballspiel abholte. Und ich wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn liebte. Für ihn würde ich auf das berauschende Gefühl verzichten, mit dem Wind fliegen zu können.

Und da passierte etwas noch viel unglaublicheres. Mein Herz setzte an zu schlagen. Nur ein Schlag war es, doch das reichte. Als hätte ich auf das gewartet, und nun war ich über eine Klippe geschoben worden, über einen Wendepunkt geklettert, war ein.. Vampir. Ich spürte es. Meine Haut war weißer als früher, und härter. Es musste das Gift gewesen sein. Es hatte mich aus der Welt der Geister zurück in die Welt der Vampire geholt. Carlisle hatte mir einst erzählt, dass er es wahre Wunder hatte wirken sehen.

Mit meinen feinen Ohren hörte ich die Wagen kommen. Sie fuhren schnell. Aber ich war schneller.

Ich glitt behände in den Wald, um nachzudenken. Binnen einer Sekunde hatte ich meine Wahl getroffen. Edward. Und für Charlie würde ich jede Woche eine Postkarte abschicken, wenn es sein musste.

Als Carlisle nur noch 10 Meter vor mir war, sprang ich auf die Straße. Er riss die Augen auf, und trat auf die Bremse. Der Mercedes rutschte weiter über den nassen Boden. Ich sprang über das Auto, knapp bevor mich die Stoßstange anstupfte. Carlisle kam dicht hinter mir zum Stehen.

Emmett fluchte, und stieß mit der Front des Jeeps gegen mich. Ich streckte die Hände aus, und hielt seinen Wagen an.

Und plötzlich war ich umringt von ihnen.

"Bella", murmelte Carlisle hinter mir.

"Bella!", flüsterte Jasper ungläubig.

"BELLA!", rief Alice, und setzte hinzu: "Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen?"

Ich lief ihr entgegen, und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Über ihren Rücken hinweg grinste ich Jasper an, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie bildeten einen dichten Ring um mich. Alle wollten mich berühren, feststellen, ob ich wirklich _da _war. Ich sprach so eilig ich konnte, ohne Wörter zu verschlucken.

"Edward, du hast doch schon mal zu mir gesagt, ich sei anders. Mein Kopf würde anders arbeiten."

Er nickte benommen. Er war der einzige, der noch nicht näher getreten war.

"Du hattest recht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich war, aber wohl kein Mensch. Vielleicht eine Hexe. Als ich starb", hier zischte Jasper, und ich blinzelte ihm schnell zu, "war es, als würden mir zwei Wege angeboten: Den einen, der weiter führte. Und den anderen, der zu Edward zurück zeigte. Von dort strahlte dein Licht sehr hell. Ich wünschte, du könntest..." Ich hielt inne. Konnte er es sehen? "Kannst du es sehen?", fragte ich, plötzlich leicht nervös.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich war und blieb die eine, deren Gedanken er nicht lesen konnte.

"Ich wählte natürlich dich. Ich meine, den Weg, der zu dir führte. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt ein Geist sein, körperlos. Und eine Weile war ich das auch, während ihr eure Sachen packtet."

Emmett knurrte leise auf. "Du hast..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen. "Ja, Bruder, sorry. Ich hab den Schlüssel zurückgedreht. Wollte wissen, ob das ging."

"Cool.", meinte er nur, und blickte zu Alice.

"Aber dann wurde mir immer heißer, und schließlich schlug mein Herz einmal."

Carlisle blickte interessiert auf.

"Und dann.. dann war ich hier. Als Vampir. Als eine von euch. Edward?"

Ich blickte ihn lange an, bevor ich die nächste Frage stellte.

"Verzeih mir, was ich tat. Willst du mich noch?"

Und jetzt kam zum ersten Mal wieder Leben in seine Augen. Er kniete sich vor mich, und murmelte leise, während er nach meiner Hand griff: "Ja."

Und das genügte mir. Ich zog ihn hoch, und wir umarmten uns lange.

"Für Charlie finden wir schon eine Lösung.", murmelte ich in sein Ohr. "Erstmal muss ich mit weg. Du musst mir das Jagen beibringen.", grinste ich schwach. "Alaska ist da ein guter Ort. Ich hoffe, es ist dünn besiedelt, wo wir hinwollen?" Dabei schaute ich Carlisle an.

Der grinste leicht. "Du hast also alles gehört."

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

"Na, dann steig ein." Edward hielt mir die Türe auf, und schwang sich mit mir zusammen auf den Rücksitz des Cabrios. Esme beugte sich zu mir, und umarmte mich.

"Schön, dass du bei uns bist, Bella."

"Danke Esme."

"Klar." Sie grinste, und sah gleichzeitig so aus, als könnte sie weinen.

Die Wagen setzten sich erneut in Bewegung, mit verdutzten Insassen hier und da. Noch konnte es keiner so recht glauben. Alice im Vanquish sprach über ihre Schulter zu unserem Wagen, hinter ihr: "Das wird Klasse, Bella, du wirst schon sehen. Carlisle wird mehr über die Wirkweise von Gift in Geistern herausfinden, Charlie erhält regelmäßig Postkarten. Er und deine Mom kommen sich wieder näher...", und so plapperte sie weiter, bis wir Port Angeles hinter uns ließen.

Die Welt war wieder im Lot. Einzig der Wind gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Es schien, dass diese Fähigkeit ins Repertoire von Geistern fiel. Oder in den Zuständigkeitsbereich von Hexen, und ich war jetzt keine mehr. Ich war Vampir. Meine Gabe war, anders zu sein als andere Menschen. Ich umarmte Edward ein wenig fester, und schloss die Augen.

Vampir.

Mein Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.

Jaspers Gift hatte ein Wunder bewirkt.

.

.

ENDE

.

.

Und ein Danke an JKR, für die Idee, dass Hexen (und Zauberer) nach dem Tod als Geister wiederkehren können, sofern sie dies wünschen. Und da Bella noch vor sie starb gebissen wurde, und das Gift bereits in ihr wirkte, nahm ich mir die Freiheit, zu glauben, dass das Gift sie an die Erde bindet. An ihr Leben. Zumindest an eine Existenz als Vampir. Gifte können Wunder wirken; und das klingt doch auch gut als Schlusssatz ;-)


	4. In die Ewigkeit

Kapitel 4

.

Als sie an der Fähre ankamen, die sie nach Alaska, zu den Denalis bringen sollte, hielt Jasper abrupt das Auto an.  
"Jetzt reichts. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht."  
Edward runzelte die Stirn, und ließ von Bella ab. Offenbar versuchte er, Jaspers Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.

Bella passierte etwas, das einem Frösteln sehr nahe kam. Ihr Körper war zu derlei nicht mehr fähig. Schon während der Fahrt fiel ihr auf, dass Jasper Sie immer wieder ungläubig anstarrte. Seine gelben Augen blickten dabei so starr, dass Sie Angst bekam.

Nach und nach waren auch die anderen mit ihren Autos angekommen. Um die Straße nicht zu blockieren, und mit den großen Wägen zumindest etwas weniger aufzufallen, suchte sich jeder Fahrer einen Parkplatz. Nach einer Minute standen alle um den Cabrio herum.

"Bella.", murmelte Edward dicht an ihrem Ohr. "Links auf dem Wasser, das Fährboot, am Horizont. Kannst du die Flagge erkennen? Und den Schiffsnamen?"

Bella musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Natürlich kann ich!" Darum also ging es, ihre Familie zweifelte an ihren Vampirfähigkeiten? Beiläufig ließ Sie den Blick über die Bucht schweifen.

"Beschreib es.", forderte Edward so drängend, dass Sie nicht weiter nachfragte. Etwas Wichtiges ging hier vor, spürte sie. "Rot-weiße Flagge mit schwarzem Dreieck, und das Schiff heißt _San Marino_."

Edward und Jasper tauschten einen Blick.

"Das beweist noch gar nichts.", murmelte Jasper. "Und es erklärt nicht, warum ich von Bella keine Gefühle aufschnappe."

Emmett richtete sich auf. Plötzlich sprach aus seiner Körperhaltung Bedrohung. "Du meinst, Sie liebt ihn nicht mehr?"

Bella schrie leise auf. "Nein! An meinen Gefühlen für Edward hat sich seit der Verwandlung nichts geändert!"

Carlisle blickte ihr forschend ins Gesicht. "Vielleicht hat sich etwas anderes geändert. Was fühlst du genau, Jasper?"

Der blonde Vampir ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Schließlich antwortete er langsam: "Es ist, als würde nur Edward im Auto sitzen. Ich kann nicht eine einzelne Gefühlsregung von Bella wahrnehmen. Es ist, als wäre sie tot."

Alice ging um das Auto, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das liegt nicht an dir. Ich kann auch nichts aus Bellas Zukunft sehen. Ich dachte erst, das läge daran, dass sich noch eine neue Zukunft bilden muss für Sie. Sie ist der erste neugeborene Vampir den ich erlebe. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass unsere Gaben aus dem gleichen Grund bei Bella nicht funktionieren."

"Bitte!", flehte Bella, und blickte ihnen reihum in die Augen. "Ihr müsst mir glauben: Ich liebe Edward."

Esme hielt ihren Blick fest. „Deine Augen sprechen für dich. Sie sind so schön wie immer, auch wenn ich ihre Farbe nicht verstehe."

„Wie?" Bella suchte unwillkürlich ihren eigenen Blick im Rücksiegel.

Neben Jaspers hellwachen und misstrauischen Augen blickte Sie ihr eigenes braunes Paar an. Ihr schneller Verstand begriff sofort. „Sie sind nicht rot!" Erschrocken starrte sie zu Edward.  
„Müsste nicht mein eigenes Blut sie rot einfärben?"

Carlisle antwortete: „Das müsste es. Bella, von der Meerseite weht der Wind Menschengeruch näher."  
Bella nickte, das hatte sie auch schon gerochen.  
„Was fühlst du bei dem Geruch?" Carlisle war ganz Arzt.

„Hmm… es klingt feucht. Saftig. Aber ich habe keinerlei Verlangen danach."

Jasper, der schon aufspringen wollte, ließ sich in den Fahrersessel zurücksinken. „Nicht normal.", murmelte er.

Carlisle wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Es wäre möglich. Alte Mythen berichten von Hexen - Menschen, die besondere Gaben haben, und, so hieß es, die Möglichkeit, nach dem Tod zu wählen, ob sie die Welt verlassen wollen." Er schwieg, und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Darüber hast du während der Fahrt immer wieder nachgedacht!", erkannte Edward. „Euer Mercedes war teilweise zu weit weg, und dann wieder hast du anderes im Sinn gehabt."

Carlisle nickte, ohne sich ablenken zu lassen. „ Wenn diese Erbanlagen in Bellas Mutter und Vater latent vorhanden waren, könnte Bella die erste Hexe seit circa 1500 Jahren sein, die geboren wurde."

Edward starrte Bella mit kugelrunden Augen an. "Bella!", seufzte er glücklich.

Bella warf einen raschen Seitenblick zu Edward, bevor sie Carlisle intensiv anstarrte.  
"Das heißt, es wäre möglich, zurück zu Charlie zu gehen!? Ich muss ihm nur verheimlichen, dass ich nichts esse." Es war an Bella, zufrieden zu seufzen.

Und sofort fing Esme an, ihr mütterlich nützliche Tipps zu geben. "Steh morgens erst auf, wenn Charlie schon weg ist. Nimm dein Abendessen mit aufs Zimmer. Sage, du hast auswärts gegess..."

Alice murmelte gedankenverloren. "Eine Hexe. Klar, dass ich jetzt nichts mehr von ihrer Zukunft sehe. Mit Geistern und Hexen habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung."

Emmett kicherte: "Krass. Erst bist du eine menschliche Hexe, jetzt vampirischer Geist." Er stupfte Bella in die Schulter. "So jemand wie dich gibts nur einmal... Schwesterchen. Wann willst du denn in Edwards Bett einziehen?"

Edward schnappte empört nach Luft wegen der Wortwahl. An seiner Seite wunderte sich Bella nur immer noch darüber, dass ihr neuer Körper so etwas Menschliches wie Erröten tatsächlich nicht mehr machte.

Jasper kicherte.

Carlisle nickte, und fasste Esmes Hand. "Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir fahren zurück. Bella, du wirst so oft wie möglich bei uns sein.." - sie jauchzte- "..damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du entdeckt wirst, niedriger ist. Macht am besten die Schule fertig; und dann kannst du offiziell zu uns ziehen."

"Wenn du willst.", fügte Jasper an, und über sein Gesicht zog ein Schatten dessen, weswegen diese Ereignisse überhaupt ins Rollen kamen.

"Natürlich will ich!", begehrte Bella, und drückte Jaspers Schulter. "Du fühlst es nicht, aber in mir sind Gefühle! Und sie sind alle glücklicher Natur. Ich bin dir wirklich nicht böse."

Er grinste sie schüchtern an.

Da kam Bella ein Gedanke, der ihre schönen Zukunftspläne grau einfärbte.

Rasch nahm sie Edwards Hand, bemüht, nicht zu fest zu drücken, und brachte ihr Gesicht vor seines. "Du liebst mich doch noch? So wie ich bin?"

Seine Stirn, die bis jetzt leicht gerunzelt war, glättete sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz weich. Statt einer Antwort zog er sie ganz nahe, und drückte seine kalten Lippen auf ihre kalten.

Bella nahm für einen kurzen Moment wahr, dass seine Lippen sich, genauso wie seine Hände, nicht mehr kalt anfühlten. Dann übermannten sie die bekannten Lustgefühle, und sie klammerte sich heftig an Edward.

Emmett lachte schallend auf.

Nur langsam löste sich das glückliche Liebespaar voneinander.

Und als die anderen in ihre Autos zurückgekehrt waren, und Jasper den Wagen wendete, saßen sie immer noch wie im Glück versunken auf der Rückbank, die Hand eng verschränkt mit der des anderen.

Und Jaspers Sorgen zerstreuten sich, gingen unter in den seligen Gefühlen, die er von Edward empfing. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde Edward irgendwas von der Welt um sich wahrnehmen.

Während die Wagen sich auf der Straße nach Süden, nach Forks, einordneten, dankte es Jasper, dass er mit seinem Glückspilz - Bruder im Auto sitzen durfte.

Bella dachte an Charlie, den Sie bald wiedersehen würde, und war froh, dass er Sie nicht zwingen würde, ihn zu umarmen. Er brauchte nicht zu erfahren, was in dieser einen Nacht alles geschah, und er würde es auch gar nicht wissen wollen. Den Kopf an Edwards Schulter lehnend, und den Himmel beobachtend, dachte sie, dass so ihre Existenz noch 1000 Jahre weitergehen konnte.

.

.

Epilog

.

Damit hatten sich alle Wünsche von Bella erfüllt. Sie war ein Vampir. Nun, so gut wie. Sie war an Edwards Seite. Für immer. Sie musste Charlie nicht aufgeben. Und sie brachte ihn nicht in Gefahr.

.

ENDE

.

Hi. Nun, damit habe ich es quasi geschafft, das dritte Buch von zu überspringen und erst am Ende des vierten wieder "einzusteigen". Aber im Ernst, ich bin sehr, sehr froh, dass Stephenie Meyer es sich nicht so "einfach" machte, und uns das Twilight-Universum in voller Länge schenkte. :-)  
Ich möchte doch Renesmee nicht missen, und die Volturi hat Bella in obiger Geschichte auch nie kennengelernt. Allerdings durchlebte sie nicht jene schrecklichen einsamen Monate ohne Edward. Bleiben Fragen offen?  
Ende.


End file.
